Chapter Two  I'm Glad it Led Here
by IntellectualDweebette
Summary: Here is Chapter Two to One Thing Leads to Another, sorry for your wait guys, hope you enjoy


**This is Rated M because well this one stuff happens, If you don't like Yaoi then seriously don't read from now onwards, this is a pairing of Jiraiya and Naruto because yeah, I don't see much around and found that I should try one myself...This is my first one so please cut me some slack, and well try to enjoy!**

**Please Note...I Do Not own Naruto, Or any of the Characters mentioned here.**

**Chapter Two-I'm Glad it Led Here**

They broke the kiss once again as Naruto moved himself closer to his Sensei by sitting on his knees, Jiraiya kissed Naruto's neck following it up to his ear, his eyes closed as he ran his tongue over the boys ear.

"Naruto, stay as you are…No Jutsu, just you" He whispered softly into his ear, Naruto felt Goosebumps fill his entire body, and of course effecting his own manhood, he looked down with his soft blue eyes as discrete as he could but of course Jiraiya noticed, what does he not notice?

"Looking Good" Jiraiya muttered softly, a devilish smirk riding across his face, Naruto smiled softly at the compliment and slid himself a little closer across his Sensei's lap, his arms slinging around his broad shoulders and his lips immediately locking with Jiraiya's. Jiraiya brought his hands down to Naruto's waist, still deep within the now passionate kiss, the adrenaline seemed to be kicking in, and Naruto felt the flow rush through him, inexperienced as he is, he just felt that there was no way he could go wrong with such a brilliant Sensei.

He brought his arms from off Jiraiya's neck and placed his hands onto his chest, slowly bringing them down his rock hard abs, Naruto smirked through the kiss feeling Jiraiya pull him closer, he took this as a good sign and moved his legs so he could wrap them around his Sensei's lap, they broke from the kiss and Jiraiya started back onto Naruto's neck, nibbling, licking and sucking knowing how well it was going as Naruto's head went back and his hand went back up Jiraiya's body and straight into his white hair, he grasped it softly pulling him closer to him, how closer can they get…?

Jiraiya trailed his tongue down his neck and followed his collar bone, then straight down to his erect nipple, he took the little bud into his mouth and sucked it, Naruto chewed lightly on his bottom lip his eyes flickering lightly as pleasure rushed through him, if this drove him nuts, imagine what the one thing he was looking forward to would do to him.

Jiraiya pulled back and placed his around Naruto lifting him up as he stood and sat on the edge of the hot springs, Naruto blushed some more as they both was a little more out in the open, well for the two of them, no one else was in the hot springs at this moment in time, even if there was it would not stop them, the steam would be enough to keep them hidden.

"Pervy Sage?" Naruto said to him, Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Naruto do you know how much of a turn off that can be?" he asked him, Naruto smirked softly and shook his head gently, still ignoring Jiraiya's reaction.

"Can guide me through, I mean I have never done it before and well…I'm still a little nervous, even though I could go with the flow but I'm not too sure what the flow is and well that's just making me even more nervous and…" Jiraiya hushed him by placing a finger to his lips and smiling lightly…"I will guide you; I will be your Sensei for as long as you need" he said softly before pushing his finger slowly into Naruto's mouth, Naruto of course let them in and sucked on it, Jiraiya added two more and made sure they was wet enough he pulled them back out he spread Naruto's legs open a little wider than they were and took one of his wet fingers to the boys tight hole, he placed his one hand on the boys cheek and held it there making him look at him, he smiled softly and pushed his first finger inside of the warm, tight Naruto, He winced slightly feeling his finger intruding his body, he kept his blue eyes upon his sensei's and gave him a playful pout before Jiraiya placed in another finger, Naruto expected it a little more than last time and took in a deep breath before letting out a small moan at the feel of it, Jiraiya smirked and moved his fingers inside of him in a scissoring motion, and then added a third.

He brought himself closer to Naruto and pecked the side of his cheek and moved over to his ear, nibbling on it slightly and working his fingers inside of the boy, he started to whisper, "I needed to stretch you, I want this to go as nice as it can, without pain…I want this to be all pleasure…My Love" He said, Naruto swallowed gently not completely getting what his sensei said, he just got that he called him "My love" Why did he call me that? He had thought to himself, not minding it too much of course, something felt different, he suddenly realised that his tight hole was not occupied anymore, it made him feel empty.

"Lay down on your back on the side" he said to the beautiful boy in front of him, Naruto smiled softly and quickly kissed his Jiraiya on the lips before moving off of him and onto his back on the wet warm surface around the hot springs, he looked up to Jiraiya and smiled nervously as his sensei moved over to him, he leaned over and pressed his onto the boys lips, Naruto kissed back and ran his hand back down his Sensei's body and straight to Jiraiya's manhood, Jiraiya bucked his hips in pleasure and pushed the kiss deeper as Naruto moved his hand up and down Jiraiya's pulsing pleasure through him, he was even close to releasing himself over him now, but no…He wanted to be inside the boy so badly right now, he pulled his lips away and smirked to the boy, moans ripping through his throat.

Naruto pulled his hand away knowing that this was it, and he wanted it so much, Jiraiya moved himself closer getting himself ready by positioning himself outside Naruto's tight hole.

"Try to relax it will be much better for you" Jiraiya told him, Naruto nodded his head softly and tried to relax himself as much as possible, be placed his arms around Jiraiya's back and chewed even more on his bottom lip, Jiraiya pushed his manhood into the boy feeling the tight warmth wrapped around him, he moved his head back and closed his eyes moving in deeper until his full length was inside him, Naruto winced and dug his fingers into Jiraiya's back, the white haired male took this as a hint to wait a few moments before carrying on, Naruto felt tears rush to his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jiraiya asked him, bringing a hand to his face and wiping a tear away with his thumb, Naruto nodded his head softly and took in a deep breath before starting to wiggle his hips, almost automatically, Jiraiya nodded at this reaction noting down what this meant and placed his arm down to get a good position, he moved his hips back almost pulling his manhood out and thrusted back inside the boy, Naruto wrapped his legs around him and took in small breaths, Jiraiya picked his speed up pumping deeper into the boy, Naruto screamed out in pleasure as he felt something, a rush of pleasure run through his entire body, Jiraiya smirked softly and moved quicker finding that spot easy enough and nudged it some more.

"Mmmm" Jiraiya let out picking his speed up once more, Naruto let out another moan finding Jiraiya's moans sending him nearer to the edge, "Oh Pervy Sage" He almost shouted out to him, "Please faster, faster" he begged out, and of course Jiraiya did so, reaching that spot and hitting it with more quicker thrusts, Naruto moving in sync with this too, digging his nails into the males back and running them down, Jiraiya moved down and locked lips with the boy both of them breathing heavy and moaning as the kiss grew with the speed of the thrusts.

"I want to release when you do Sensei" Naruto said through the kiss followed by deep breaths, and moans…Jiraiya nodded softly "I want that too, I'm close now" he told him, Naruto smirked softly "Ohh me too, oh man" he muttered feeling something down below, he could feel it getting closer, Jiraiya smirked at the looked on his face, he pecked him on the lips and keep the speed going, sweat dripping from his face.

"Ohh, Mahhn, I'm gonna…Mmmm,…Oh JIRAIYA" Naruto shouted out his sensei's name releasing hot cum over his stomach, the sound of his name coming from his students lips, made him cum a few seconds after, he let out his breath, "NARUTO…You called my name" he said with a smirk and lay over the boy, his manhood still pulsating inside his student.

"Yeah I did Pervy Sage" he said with a soft giggle, Jiraiya pulled himself slowly out and lay himself next to him on the side, both of them trying to catch their breaths, Naruto turned over and looked to Jiraiya, a serious look on his face, "What is it Naruto?" Jiraiya asked looking a little worried.

"You said My Love to me, am I really your love?" he asked him still keeping the sweet innocent look on his face, Jiraiya stared at him for a moment racking his brain through everything he must have said to him, but he did call him his love, he smiled softly and nodded his head, "Yes Naruto you are, and well…I can't get enough of you, Infact, It's best to say now that I…Love you, so so much…" he said to him, Naruto's face lit up, his smile grew large and he wrapped his arms around his Sensei.

"Jiraiya, I love you too" He said to him going back to his lips gently kissing them…Naruto frowned softly and stopped, he looked at his Sensei and Jiraiya chuckled softly.

"I did tell you I could not get enough of you" He said with a wink, Naruto chuckled softly and pushed Jiraiya onto his back, he sat over him and smirked, "My turn on top this time Sensei" he said licking his lips seductively.

Jiraiya looked up to the beautiful boy on top of him, bringing his hands to his sides and stoking him softly, "Well I guess you are learning" he said with a chuckle.

"Here we go Pervy Sage, round two" He said with a wink, his lips locking with Jiraiya's back into the deepness of the most passionate kiss ever, they just seemed so perfect for each other.

**Please Review ^_^**


End file.
